Howleen Wolf
Howleen Wolf is the baby sister in the Wolf family, behind Clawdeen Wolf and Clawd Wolf. She first appeared in the Halloween television special, Fright On! Somewhat nosy, Howleen is just trying to find her purpose in life and does her best to stand out, especially growing up with so many siblings. She is voiced by America Young. Personality Howleen is often "borrowing" (as in, without asking) Clawdeen's stuff. She wishes to be like her older sister and seems not to understand that it bothers Clawdeen. She just wants to be her own ghoul, and often tries too hard to stand out. She doesn't care what other monsters think and does her very best to be independent, often making her appear harsh and sometimes even bratty. Underneath it all, however, Howleen proves to be a wondeful friend and sister. Physical Description Howleen has tan skin, but much lighter than either her siblings. Her hair is dyedHowleen Wolf's Diary, On the 30th of July to be bright orange, curly, and styled into a "frohawk". She has a noticeable child-like appearance, being slightly shorter than most the cast. Her eyes are bright yellow, and she has two dog-like ears, the right one constantly left folded over. Relationships Family In the books Howleen's parents own a bed & breakfast. In the first chapter of the third Monster High book all of Howleen's siblings are named, five brothers and one sister. Clawd is the oldest sibling, followed by Clawdeen, who is Howleen's only sister. Then there's Howlminton, who either is followed by or preceeds a set of triplets. Howleen herself is the youngest of these three, the older two being Howldon and Howie. Finally, the youngest sibling is Clawnor. Their mother is named Harriet and their father Clark. Friends Howleen has a few friends of her own and a few of her siblings'. According to her profile, she is good friends with Clawdeen and Toralei Stripe. In the diaries, she befriends Abbey Bominable, after the latter saves her from Manny Taur, and Operetta, after Howleen had heard her play guitar in a music store and wanted to learn how to play too. In the webisodes, Howleen is seen hanging out with her siblings' friends, such as Romulus, Draculaura, Deuce Gorgon, Lagoona Blue, and Gillington Webber. However, she is charismatic enough to earn herself an alpha position among the transferred students from Crescent Moon High without her siblings' influence. Pet Howleen's pet is a female hedgehog named Cushion. Romance Single (since she is just a young pup). Facebook Description So howling excited to introduce you to my ghoul, Howleen. You captured a glimpse of her in “Fright On!” and now she's causing a wild scene all over MH! Move over Clawdeen, there's a new freaky-fab wolf on campus. Dolls Campus Stroll Heyhowleen.png|'Campus Stroll' Howleen Wolf doll HowleenWolf.png|'Campus Stroll' Howleen Wolf art 23065 8627809 6378 q.jpg|'Campus Stroll' Howleen Wolf in the webisodes *'Line:' 'Campus Stroll' *'Release:' March 2012 :Howleen Wolf wears an A-shirt of which the upper half is black and the lower half orange. The black portion features an image showing five faces of the moon through a blue fog. Over this she wears a dark blue, sleeveless jacket with hoodie and paw prints in the colors red, light blue, and hot pink. Howleen sports black shorts with yellow lining, of which the left pant leg ends in a blue stripe decorated with yellow circles. The shorts are held up by a single suspender that goes from her left hip to her right shoulder and back, and matches the look of her left pant leg. Along her right leg she wears a leg-long sock featuring horizontal blue, orange and yellow stripes. Along her left leg she sports a pink sock that doesn't reach higher than her calf. Her shoes are black with wedge heels, blue straps, yellow buckles, yellow studs, and a small yellow chain. She accessorizes with an orange necklace with paw print pendant, a yellow safety pin through her left ear, a long yellow bracelet with three straps and blue buckles on her left arm, and three simple bracelets in the colors blue, black, and pink on her right arm. :The doll comes with a blue and yellow backpack in the shape of a pawprint and sporting orange straps, a Cushion figurine, and a diary. :Howleen's stockphoto shows her with a yellow brush, implying she comes with a yellow doll stand. The doll has never been put on the market with those, lacking a brush and stand altogether. The doll was also only sold in a 2-pack with the 'Campus Stroll' Clawdeen Wolf doll. Meta Timeline * October 23, 2007: Mattel requested the trademark for Howleen Wolf. * July 2010: Howleen Wolf was mentioned in 'Basic' Clawdeen's diary. * October 31, 2011: Howleen Wolf was first seen as a character in "Fright On!". * November 12, 2011: A photo of Howleen upcoming doll went up on the Monster High Facebook account. * January 8, 2012: A photo of Howleen and Clawdeen's upcoming dolls went up on the Monster High Facebook account. * January 10, 2012: Howleen Wolf's profile went up on the ''Monster High'' website. * January 14, 2012: The Howleen & Clawdeen 2-pack stock photo was discoverd on Target.com. * February 8, 2012: The international version of the Howleen & Clawdeen 2-pack was momentarily sold in the UK. * March 1, 2012: The USA version of the Howleen & Clawdeen 2-pack was found at a handful of Targets. Notes * Her profile art was drawn by Darko Đorđević. * In the books, Howleen is a troublemaker and was sent to boot camp. * In her profile picture, Howleen's eyes are gold/yellow. However, her doll has orange eyes. * Her right ear is always flopped over. * Her fur color is a brighter than her brother's or sister's. Possibly to make her more unique. Gallery 3.JPG|Howleen Borrowing Clawdeen`s Sunglasses Fright On Cage.jpg|Howleen And Her Ghoul Friends Are Trapped 23.JPG|Sad Howleen 20.JPG|Howleen At The Dance Jk.jpg|Happy Howleen Fright on3.png|Howleen Telling Clawdeen That Vampires Are Trouble 305398_10150364880517481_225525412480_8704308_1579748727_n.jpg|Howleen Doll 389399 10150463202437481 225525412480 9072038 2047458669 n.jpg|Howleen and Clawdeen Doll Pack H bio.jpg|Bio Fright On! - auditorium.jpg|Howleen in "Fright On!" HowlClaw.jpg|howleen and her sister doll pack hyjfyk.png|Howleen in Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love ? 431097 215773328518361 100002570861091 392587 734868567 n.jpg|Howleen and Clawdeen wolf pack P1040627.JPG|Back of Clawdeen and Howleen's Box. Xc.jpg|Clawdeen with Howleen love18.png|Howleen kissing a backgrounder Operetta+Howleen.jpg 100053101b t300.jpg Sibling Rivalry - angry sisters.jpg Sibling Rivalry - Wolf house.jpg|Howleen's home ScreenHunter_02 Mar. 06 13.54.jpg|Howleen in "Sibling Rivalry" cranio6.png cranio1.png Escape From Skull Shores - Howleen Venus Heath laugh.jpg Escape From Skull Shores - Wolf anger.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Werewolves Category:Book characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:2012 dolls Category:Campus Stroll